7 Years of Hell (Rewritten)
by Jezreelsama
Summary: Sequel to Erza's Desire. When the core members of the Fairytail guild dissapeared Tenrou Island , the rest of the Fairytail members had to move on. But this time they have Jellal on their side. Would things be any different? Characters: Jellal, Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Ultear, Meredy and the rest of the fairytail
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hello! This story is the sequel of Erza's Desire. It cannot be read alone because I do link some parts of this story my previous story (Erza Desire)… **

**Anyways thank you those that liked Erza's Desire… I'm really very glad that you like it and I hope this story would be to your liking too. **

**I change the whole story as I realised that I still did not have enough research about the characters in Fairy Tail… Well now with slightly more equipped knowledge, I decided rewrite the whole story. Sorry for doing this to you guys… **

X784 January 16th

Mest eyes widened when he saw the destruction of Tenrou Island. The members of Fairytail were still on the island, they were still in there. He screamed as he tried to run forward.

Lahar grabbed him, "Stop it…"

"No. No. No. NO!" Mest cried out, "It was not supposed to be like this! They were coming… They were coming!"

"Mest! It is too late!" Lahar held on to him tighter.

"They were coming…I saw them running! I saw them coming back here…Why did they go back? Why?" Mest fell to the ground, the guilt was killing him.

"It is okay…if there are survivors, we would find them…" Lahar said, his voice trembled a little, he knew that no one could possibly survive that attack.

"It is my fault…if…if I had dragged them to the ship… they would be with us now! They would still be alive" Mest cried.

"Be reasonable! It is not your fault! You could not possibly drag any of them if they wanted to stay on the island." Lahar shouted as he motioned his men to take off.

When the boat reached back to land, Mest walked away his head hung low.

"Where are you going? We have not taken care of your wounds yet." Lahar called out as he grabbed Mest shoulders.

Mest turned around slowly, his eyes emptied of any emotion. In a monotonous voice he answered, "I owe the rest of the Fairytail an explanation…"

* * *

The guild was partying as they as they were betting who would become an S class mage.

"I say Cana would become an S class mage, After trying out so many times, I feel that this time she would become an S class mage." Macao said loudly as he chugged down more beer.

"Levy should become an S class mage, with her skill and all." Jet boasted.

"Yeah!" Droy cheered.

Jellal chuckled as he started thinking of going on a date with Erza when she returns.

"We should throw a party when they return; it does not matter who becomes an S class mage." Reedus said shyly.

"Yeah! Let's buy more booze and throw the most grand party ever" Wakaba laughed.

Laki shook her head and sighed, "Don't we always throw grand parties every day?"

The guild door opened suddenly shocking everyone, mest slowly walked in, taking in the party atmosphere, he felt even worse now that he was here to deliver the horrible news. Their stares turned to glares as they remembered how Mest had infiltrated and trick them into believing that he was part of them. Mest lowered his head, unable to meet their gaze.

"I'm sorry… "He whispered, "I'm really sorry…But your friends…your friends…"

He started choking as he tried to say out the last few words, "They are gone."

Everyone in the guild turned ghastly pale, as his words slowly sink in, they never knew that their preparation for a party would be a tragedy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**If you still don't know, I have change the whole story after doing some research of Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Year X784

Jellal could not believe his ears when Mest told them what had happen on the island. He knew about Zeref, but he had never expected that he would ever be anywhere near them, much less an island that belongs to Fairytail. Why out of all the places he could go, he choose Tenrou Island? Why would a dragon appear out of nowhere to wipe them out? He shook his head, they were not dead yet, he cannot believe it. Just a week ago, Erza and him were on a date. There was no way…

"We need to find them…" Macao whispered, as he stumbled out of the guild.

"L...Levy, Levy is on the island… We need to save her…" Droy splutter as he stood up as he ran out of the guild. Jet also got up and went with him.

Everyone soon moved out to search for the missing group. They took a boat to the island but to their horror, there was nothing but the vast sea.

"Where is the island? Where is it?" Jet panicked.

Jellal took one look and sank to the ground, are they really gone? Is his Erza…

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Lucy! Cana! Levy!" Bisca called out as she scanned the sea area.

"GRAY! NATSU! MASTER!" Alzack shouted

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy both shouted out.

Everyone started joining them to call out for the missing guild, all they need is just one person to reply, just a little reaction to let them know their location…But they were greeted with silence.

"Underwater, we need to get underwater… Maybe we could find more clues there…" Alzack suggested.

"We would help you with that." A voice called out.

They all turned and saw Lahar, Mest and his men.

"Please do not be alarmed. We are here to help you… Please trust us on this matter, we will do our best to search for them" Lahar smile kindly before turning to his men to give his command on what to do.

The news of Fairytail spread like wildfire and many guilds offered their help to search.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months…But there were still no results.

No matter how hard they scream and shout, or how deep and wide they search, or how have how many people searching for them. They just could not find them, not even a thread remained.

One by one the guilds gave up…even the Magic Council soon gave up. But Fairy Tail did not, instead they double up their search, only to realise that their money was already depleted, forcing them to halt all action.

"This is really bad…I never expect us to run out of money…" Macao frowned as he bury his face in his palm.

"Without us doing any quest, the money won't flow in…" Wakaba sighed.

"Bisca and I would go and do more work while you guys continue on the search." Alzack offered.

"We would also take on more jobs, you cannot stop the search, Levy is still out there!" Jet burst out.

Macao sighed "I would really love to continue on the search…but we don't even have enough money to pay for our daily expenses."

"Not to mention, we have nearly search the whole sea for them…We should start thinking about our future." Wakaba replied.

"We need someone to take the place of Master…" Laki proposed, "It is bad that we went for half a year without any master."

Reluctantly, they agreed.

"They are not dead yet…THEY ARE NOT DEAD YET! HOW CAN ANY OF YOU AGREE TO HAVE A NEW MASTER WHEN THEY ARE NOT DEAD YET?!"

They all turned and as Romeo standing at the doorway, glaring at all of them.

"We are not saying that they are dead, we are just-"

"SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED A NEW MASTER!" Romeo cried out as tears kept flowing out from his eyes.

"Romeo! Now is not the time for you to be childish!" Macao rebuked him.

He reeled back, shocked at his own father's reaction, "I..I HATE YOU!"

And he ran out.

"Romeo!" Bisca called out, but he was gone.

"What am I going to do about that boy?!" Macao groaned.

"I'll go after him…" Jellal said softly and left.

* * *

Jellal found him under a tree near the guild. He was sobbing so hard that Jellal's heart went out to him.

"Romeo…" He called out gently.

"What do you want?" Romeo snapped.

He sat down beside him, "I agree with you."

"W...what?"

"They are still alive." He smiled as he touched his heart, "I can feel it."

"That's right! They are not dead, so we don't need a new master!"

"But we don't know when they are coming back to us…so we got to keep the guild strong. We cannot let it fall." He said.

Romeo sniffed, "Well that's true…"

"During this time you should become stronger, imagine Natsu's face when you show him your strength when he comes back." He chuckled.

"…When Natsu returns, when everyone returns…I would be able to stand on at equal ground with them…" He whispered.

Jellal smiled, "Yes that is true, so we cannot let FairyTail fall! Let us work together to keep the guild strong."

Romeo nodded, "I will get stronger and protect the guild from harm."

"Shall we return back to the guild?"

Romeo nodded.

When they returned, everyone stared at Jellal in awe. Nobody had thought that he would be able to bring Romeo back without using force.

Jellal cleared his throat, "Have we chosen a new guild master?"

Romeo flinched a little from that line.

"We were thinking of Macao." Wakaba voiced out.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT! When did "we" chose me?" Macao asked.

"I think Macao would be a good choice too… You had been handling everything for us while we were just busy searching." Bisca said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Macao.

"STOP! Does this even make any sense? I mean I am not powerful at all! Don't you think someone would be more suitable for this job?"

"Sadly…you are the most suitable one for the title…with your age and all" Wakaba said bluntly.

Jellal cleared his throat. "He means with your experience and leadership skills."

"So let's just take Macao as our master." Laki smiled.

Macao sighed when everyone agreed, "Fine…but I'll just be the acting master. I'm not going to take the role of Makarov."

Everyone laughed a little.

Macao shot them a look, "What are all of you waiting for? Go and earn some money!"

Wakaba laughed, "And here I thought you did not want to be the master? You sure act like one."

Macao muttered, "Oh shut up! They better return soon, if not…I'm going to lose all my hair from stress."

* * *

Jellal stared at the normal quest board. The amount was so little that he it would take years before they could build up their cash… If he did not guess wrongly, they should be close to being bankrupt. He cannot allow Erza's beloved guild to fall, even at the expense of his life.

Slowly he moved toward the S class quest board.

"Jellal! You are not an S class mage…An S class quest is forbidden for us..." Bisca warned.

"Desperate situations calls for desperate actions, don't you think?" Jellal forced a smiled and he tore out the highest paying reward from the board.

The people in the guild paled, Alzack shouted, "Jellal… Do not be crazy… That is a quest that even Gildart had failed."

Jellal stared at the paper he had just torn out, "I'll skip the quest if it gets too dangerous."

That is if he thinks it is dangerous…He chuckled darkly, maybe his death would bring Erza back…

And he left the guild, but a memory of Erza keep playing loudly in his ear

_ "What bullshit are you talking about?! If death is easier then live! You owe me! You owe me eight years of pain and suffering! Don't you dare talk about death! Live for me if you have to… " _

Jellal sighed, "Fine…I promise I won't die till you return…"

He really hopes it was soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Year X785

When Bisca and Alzack warned him that the quest was really dangerous...He was definitely not expecting this…His whole journey had been smooth sailing, at every dungeon a straight path was forcefully created, leading him straight to the exit of the dungeon, there were no monster in sight, in fact there were no monster for him to fight throughout the whole, He was already reaching the end of the journey…He sighed as he reached the exit of the dungeon and into Zonia mountain. Gildart was so close to the goal, he wondered why he failed the quest. As he was walking he saw bloodstains on the floor. Ah, so this is where Gildart failed. Jellal looked around to find if the monster that took down Gildart was still around but it was eerily silent.

Romeo could see the weariness growing in his father's eyes day by day. He wanted to help but he did not know how. He suddenly had an idea, he should hurry up and become a mage, and then he can do quest and earn money for the guild. But who should he learn magic from? With Natsu gone, he had no idea who he should learn from.

He sighed as he walked past a shady building called "Totomaru's School of Fire Magic", he stopped and backtracked a little, he stared at the building and then at the poster that was pasted in front of the door.

"CALLING ALL WANNABE FIRE MAGES! HERE YOU WILL LEARN MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF FIRE MAGIC! NO RULES EXCEPT MENTIONING THE NAME OF NATSU DRAGNEEL! SIGN UP NOW!"

After Romeo read it, he ripped it off and walked away, as if he would ever learn magic from a man who won't let him mention Natsu's name. He decided to visit the guild for a little while to see how they are doing.

* * *

"I'm sorry Macao…I promise the next job I pick would be the perfect job for me, this job was just not for me…" Nab apologise.

Macao sighed heavily as he ran his hand down his hair, "This is the 20th time you did it. We are losing a lot of money that we don't have in the first place."

"I promise you, the next job I would complete it."

"Promises don't cut it anymore Nab…I need you to do it." Macao groaned.

Nab gave a sheepish look, "Bisca and Alzack are bringing money in constantly right?"

"For each mission they take on, you lose double the amount. The money they earned is gone. No thanks to you." Macao snapped.

Bisca and Alzack entered into the guild, both their faces were red as they passed the money to Macao, when their fingers brushed past each other, their face turn redder.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Wakaba teased, as he grabbed Bisca hand to inspect a simple ring on her fourth finger.

"T…t…this is nothing." She stuttered as she blushed harder.

"This is an engagement ring isn't it?" He leaned closer before suddenly grabbing Alzack's hand and put both of their hands together to show the matching rings, "Still nothing?"

"Well…Alzack…he…" Bisca tried to explain but Wakaba had already turned to the whole guild, "Hey guys! BISCA AND ALZACK ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Well isn't it about time?" Warren laughed.

Romeo entered shortly after and learned that Alzack and Bisca were getting married; he congratulated them as everyone in the guild take turns to congratulate and tease the newly engage couple.

"So when are you getting married?" Macao asked.

"We are hoping to get married by next month…" Alzack said.

"Next month? That is really fast." Wakaba commented.

"With all that is happening around us, we don't need a grand wedding…Just a simple one would do…" Bisca said with a tint of sadness and regret in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Bisca…If I had more courage to propose to you earlier...Then the wedding...the happiness would-" He choked

"No, it is okay, Alzack, I'm just glad to have you by my side." Bisca confessed, making Alzack blushed till he could not even look at her in the eye.

* * *

When the newly engaged couple left the guild, the whole Fairy Tail started planning on how they can help with the wedding.

"We cannot just let them have a dull wedding…We need to make it grand for them." Max said.

Redus nodded, "I..I think we should do something for them."

"A happy occasion is hard to come by nowadays, so I'll present them a special set of items in my special collection." Laki smiled as she pulled out bondage equipment.

"I don't think that is really needed." Macao laughed nervously.

"I'll draw all of their wedding portraits." Reedus offered.

"I'll dance at their wedding" Vijeeter said as he started his cobra dance.

"We can get some wine for their wedding." Jet grinned as he looked at Droy, who nodded furiously.

Macao smiled, glad to see some spirit in the guild after such a tragedy, "The rest of us can create a banner to announce their wedding."

"Ah, the beauty of youths." Wakaba beamed, as he took a puff of his smoke.

"Let us make this the best wedding ever!" Macao cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered together with him.

* * *

One month later…

Alzack and Bisca were shocked when they saw Fairy Tail members standing in front of the church with a gigantic banner saying "HAPPY WEDDING DAY!"

They had intended to make their wedding as simple and small as possible to save money, but the guild had other plans. They threw colourful confettis, pop wine bottles, danced and cheered for them, making their wedding to become so rowdy…so grand…and so happy. Bisca teared as she walked out of the church as a married woman. She can't help but think that this was the best wedding ever…

Reedus gave them another surprise when he presented a wedding portrait of them for them to hang in their room. The guild members then shooed them back to their new home, making them blushed in embarrassment.

"Bisca…" Alzack gripped her hand tighter as he blushed like a tomato when they reached the front door of their house, "I'm getting really nervous."

Bisca started looking everywhere but Alzack, "Haha…We should really enter the house instead of standing here."

"Yeah we should…" He replied but none of them moved.

"The keys are with you right?" Bisca reminded him.

"Yeah…" he laughed nervously, "How could I have forgotten?"

He slowly moved to open the door, his heart pounding really fast.

When the door opened, they saw that their house was decorated with wedding ribbons and beautiful portraits of them together.

Bisca started crying, when she saw a stack of cards, each containing a message of blessing from the guild members, "Those idiots…"

Alzack hugged her, "I'm glad that we are in Fairy Tail…"

"Me too." She whispered as she leaned closer to him and kissed him.

* * *

Jellal have three broken ribs, two deep gashes at his side and a mild concussion but at least the quest is completed. He sighed; Gildart was only four monsters away from the goal…Well four powerful and big monsters.

He was really glad that Gildart had cleared most of the monsters, if not he would most properly be dead a long time ago. He has a new found respect for the said man.

With the reward money, he sighed at the journey he has to go in order to return to Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Year X786

"This is the 56th person that decides to leave the guild." Macao sighed as he stared at another person walking out of the guild never to return again.

"Well good thing is, we got more space in this new cosy tavern of ours." Wakaba joked.

"Shut up, you know better about what our situation is like, though we moved to a smaller place but it also means that fewer jobs would come here." Macao said sharply.

"Droy, that is too much, you cannot possibly eat all of that…" Jet said loudly, as he tried to get the food away from Droy.

"GO AWAY!" Droy shouted as he pushed Jet away and started gouging himself with the food.

"Droy!" Jet tried once again to stop him only to be shoved away hard.

"THAT"S IT YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT! YOU WANT TO EAT THEN EAT TILL YOU DIE ! FUCK MYSELF FOR CARING FOR YOU!" Jet shouted as he tore another quest from the board and stomped out of the guild.

Droy started tearing, "Yeah, you go ahead, I don't need anything!"

"Seriously, Droy? Is this how you want this to end? Do you really want to lose this friendship?" Max said gently.

Droy looked at his food and then to the door, he slowly got up and ran out of the guild.

Kinana served two cups of warm coffee to Macao and Wakaba, "I heard about the some Grand Magic Games is coming out next month, is Fairytail attending?"

"Of course!" Wakaba replied, "It is our only time to bring back our reputation."

"With Nab screwing up every single job, I'm not surprise that our reputation is dropping." Laki commented as she shot a glare at Nab.

Nab looked away, uncomfortable at where the conversation was leading to.

"Hey hey hey, don't need to be so blunt." Wakaba said.

"Am I not saying the truth, oh wait, is it me or am I spotting a tummy?" Laki asked Nab coldly before taking a quest and leaving the guild.

"Nab, don't mind her." Macao smiled, "Everyone's on the edge now with the Grand Magic Games around the corner."

"Yea, I know…" Nab replied and walked out of the guild dejected.

* * *

Romeo stood in the front door of Totomaru's School of Fire Magic. He was forbidden to leave town and this was the only Fire Magic school…Should he just go for it? But the…Wait…The name Totomaru sounds rather familiar…Isn't he from Phantom? What was he doing here? Wait isn't he the one that Natsu defeated? Should he learn magic from him?

"If you are thinking about learning from him, then go ahead." A familiar voice said.

He turned and saw Bisca holding her new-born baby in her hands.

"Bisca…"

"I won't tell your Dad. Just learn from him, if you want to." Bisca smiled kindly, "Hurry learn some ass whopping fire magic and join us on a quest."

"Really?"

"Of course, Alzack and I would be waiting for you." She patted his head gently, "I'll be going to meet Alzack now, See you tomorrow." She gave him a wave and left.

Romeo took one more look at the poster and whispered "For Natsu…" And he entered the school.

When Alzack saw Bisca from a distanced, he immediately ran forward to meet her.

"Alzack!" Her face beamed like an angel when she saw him but stopped suddenly when she saw his hair and wound.

"What happen?" She asked as started inspecting the burnt wound at the side of his face "Oh God…Alzack…I should have followed you for the quest… I should have."

"Don't be silly, you still need to take care of our little Asuka." He smiled, hoping to reassure her.

"But your hair..." Her eyes suddenly went dead, "Was it burnt off…?" She asked.

He fell silent.

"Was it accidental or purposefully done?" She demanded as a murderous intent started to seep out of her, Asuka stared innocently at her mother.

"Bisca…"

"How dare they?! It was on purpose right! The bandits wanted to torture you! Oh my GOD! If I was there, I would have blown all of their brains out! How dare they?!" She started ranting, waving Azuka as though she was a prop for her anger.

He kissed her to calm her down, "I'm here now, aren't I? I defeated them, and if it makes you happy, I took revenge for my hair."

Bisca started crying as she hugged him, squeezing Azuka in between them.

He smiled, "Don't you think I look manlier now? With short hair, I can see your face clearer."

"I…is..is the wound going to leave a scar?" She asked, "Not that I mind if it does leave a scar…"

"Of course not.." He kissed her again, only to be interrupted by Asuka's crying.

"Ahh…Our baby Azuka is hungry." Alzack said in a childish voice as he played with his daughter.

"Then let's hurry home, Dinner is already waiting."

* * *

Jellal was travelling back to Magnolia when he decided that maybe he should rest near a lake where he can freshen up and drink up. When he reached the lake he was shocked to see Ultear and Meredy…Naked.

"Isn't that Jellal?" Ultear asked, her tone a little seductive.

"Jellal is a pervert." Meredy teased.

Jellal looked down to the ground immediately, a blush could be spotted all the way to his ears, "I'm sorry…I didn't know, I just wanted to drink some water before resting for the night."

"Still so innocent aren't you." Ultear chuckled.

"What?" he look up suddenly only to look back down when he saw their bodies.

"Ne ne, I don't think Erza had corrupted him yet." Meredy laughed as she continued to wash her body.

"Seems like it."

"I'll be taking my leave now…" Jellal mumbled as he slowly back away from them, trying his best not to look up.

A pair of bare long leg appeared in his line of vision, "Do you think I would let you leave so easily?" Ultear said sadistically.

"I'm sorry… I swear I did not see much!" He looked up as he swore and saw Ultear in all her glory, "Shit, I'm really sorry!"

She started laughing, "Don't worry about it."

Seeing that his head was still bowed, she dressed quickly and told him to lift his head. When he saw that she was full dressed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I should be the one apologising." She said, "At the tower of Babel…I was the one..." She closed her eyes as though she was in pain, "I was the one that brainwashed you."

He shrugged and said matter-of-factly, "It doesn't matter; it is my fault for not being strong enough to fight it."

"Are you still waiting for Erza?"

Jellal nodded.

She took in a deep breath, "I was there at Tenrou Island…"

Jellal immediately placed all his attention to her, "What do you mean?"

"Acnologia, this dragon came and destroyed the whole island. We were lucky to alive because we were off the island at the time of the attack."

Jellal paled.

"They can't possibly be alive anymore…You and the rest of the Fairytail members should move on."

He took a step back, "You are lying right?"

He observed their faces, hoping to spot any look of dishonesty…but he found none.

"I…I…I got…got to go…" He stuttered, as he slowly got up.

"Jellal…"

He ignored them and started to leave the area.

"Jellal!" Ultear called out, as she grabbed his arm.

Tears started flowing, "It cannot be true, Erza can't die..."

"She is dead but I know she would not want to see you like this."

"I owe her…I have not repay her for her suffering, and she is gone? How can…" He choked as he collapse to the ground. It took them so long to finally be together…why were the Gods so cruel?

* * *

Fairy Tail had gotten last in the Grand Magic game and so did their ranking. They were once the strongest only to suddenly dropped rock bottom. Macao sighed, what were they going to do…Because of their ranking now, the amount of quest suddenly dropped. The people in magnolia had lost faith in them.

"Macao…I'm really sorry…" Alzack apologize, one of his eye was bandaged due to the blow he received in the game, "I should have fought harder…"

"It is okay, as long as you are well and alive, it is okay…" Macao reassured him with a smile, the Grand Magic Game was such a cruel thing, some mages participated in the game only to hurt others. How could such mages be allowed?

Alzack chuckled, "Bisca was rather angry at my opponent, so I better go and placate her."

Macao grinned, "Such a protective wife."

Alzack shook his head and corrected him with a wide blissful smile, "It is such a beautiful and protective wife."

When Alzack left the tavern, Wakaba took a seat beside Macao, "It is nice to see them getting chummier day by day…It is also nice to see that at least one of us is happy."

"Yes it is nice…" Macao sighed, "Wakaba…I'm thinking about borrowing some money…"

"Why?!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"You see…After we lost the game, we lost people's trust in us, and we are no longer the strongest guild…and the quest request are dropping….so…"

"We don't have money?" Wakaba continued for him.

"Not enough to pay for this tavern…Not enough to pay for anything actually…With Bisca having a baby, Alzack work speed has slowed considerably."

Wakaba frowned, "He has to stay and look after his wife as well."

"Yes yes, I know that, but most of the money came from him and Bisca. Droy has also given up on himself and kept eating while Jet is working his ass off to cover him…" Macao sighed, "Nab is still not completing any job and our guild membership is falling…Do you get what I mean?"

"In summary, we have no money and you want to borrow some money to keep Fairy Tail going."

Macao nodded.

Wakaba sighed heavily, "I don't know Macao…I have a bad feeling about it."

"Let us just think of it one step at a time…I'll go and find if there is anyone to borrow money from."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Should I give some warning here? Cause there are bad language in this chapter…Tread carefully?**

Year X 787

Macao buried his face in his arm, how could he have been so stupid? Why did he allow that man to trick him into making Fairy Tail go into such a debt? He looked up and saw the trashed up guild. Jet and Droy were laying at the comer, bruised and unconscious. Reedus nearly had his drawing hand broken; if Nab had not taken his place, goodness know how he would ever repay Reedus.

Romeo…Oh GOD! Romeo!

"Romeo? Where are you?" He called out as he searched the wrecked place, finding him buried somewhere underneath the wood planks.

"Coward…" Romeo whimpered as he covered his bruised face, "How could my father be such a coward?"

Macao started inspecting his wounds, "Thank God, you are okay…"

Romeo smacked his hands off, "Why didn't you fight? Have you lost all sense of pride of being Fairy Tail Mage? If they were here…"

"We owe them money…there is nothing we can do…" He said sadly.

Romeo scoffed, "Then you should have told everyone before making a stupid decision of borrowing money from those monsters…I don't even want to look at you anymore."

He stood up shakily and left the premise.

Macao wanted to call out to him, but was too ashamed; he bowed his head to cry for the first time since_ they_ were gone.

Bisca entered the guild with Asuka in her arms. When she saw the guild in such a mess she growled dangerously, "What happen?"

"Someone call Porlyusica here…Nab's hand is broken." Wakaba ordered, "Macao! Get a hold of yourself! Stop crying!"

Reedus got up, his eyes had a glazed look over it as if he could not believe what had just happen, "I…I'll go and call her." He said as he dashed out of the guild.

"Jet! Droy! Wake up!" Wakaba went over to them to try and wake them up, "Damn it! Their heads are bleeding, might be a concussion."

"What happened?!" Alzack entered into the guild, shocked at the state it was in.

"I got no idea…I just came in with Asuka and it was already like this." Bisca replied.

"Damn it! Who did this?!" Alzack demanded as he looked at Macao.

Macao stood at one corner trying to look as small as possible, he whispered, "The Twilight Ogre…I borrowed money from them to try and sustain the tavern…but…I'm sorry. I should have known it was all a trick, they intend oppress us…Is Fairy Tail going to fall at my hands?"

"Shut up with your whining!" Wakaba scolded him, "We need to help the injured first, and then we will all figure out what we need to do about this Twilight Ogre."

"How much do we owe them?" Bisca asked.

"About 150 million now…"

"150 MILLION?!" Wakaba roared, "How did it become a 150 million?! I thought you only needed 50 million?"

"I borrowed 50 million!" Macao said miserably, "But we were on a verge of closing…That I just…the interest… They tricked me…"

"Those bastards!" Bisca cursed, "Those Fuc-"

"Bisca…Asuka is here..." Alzack quickly whispered into her ear. Bisca looked down and saw Asuka staring at her curiously. "Asuka dear, those words are only reserve for really BAD people that hurts our family, you cannot use it anyhow, do you understand?" Bisca said sweetly and proceeded to coo her to sleep. Everyone stared at her in shock. When she was done, she looked up with fire in her eyes "Macao, we can beat them; I mean they tricked us with the interest rates!"

"It is all in black and white…If only I had studied the contract-"Macao said bitterly.

"But we cannot just allow them to run all over us!" Alzack exclaimed. The guild door opened and Porlyusica and Reedus walked in, her eyes widened at the destruction of the guild.

She started commanding the guild members "Quickly, get those people injured to the side! NOW!"

The guild members, whoever was well enough to move started helping.

She closed her eyes, how did Fairy Tail end up like this? She knew things were rough…But not like this…

She felt her throat started to constrict, and the tears were starting to build up in her eyes, "Stupid Makarov…why did you leave your children behind?"

* * *

Jellal felt like a walking dead where even hell does not want his soul.

Erza's dead…What was he going to do now? He started over because of her…Now that she is gone, what does that make him? Maybe it was his sins that caused her to die...

He dragged himself through the town of Magnolia, ignoring the whispers around him. He troughed his way to Fairy Hill and entered the dusty building. He walked through the familiar halls and climbed up the stair and entered a room. He was greeted by rows and rows of dirty and unpolished armour. The room smelled musky. He walked in slowly, using his fingertips to brush across the armours as he reminisces the time he spent with Erza.

He slowly walked to the bedroom; He wanted to spend a night in Erza's room, on Erza's bed. He missed her… He fell onto her bed and cuddled with her pillow, before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Meredy…You know…" Ultear stopped walking suddenly, "Should we…Do you…I mean…If you don't mind…Can we…you know…" She shifted around uncomfortably, unable to speak her mind.

Meredy smiled knowingly, "I heard that about a dark guild near Magnolia. They are causing quite a ruckus, so if you want to, we can go and pay them a little visit; make sure they are never heard again…"

"Really?" Ultear beamed.

She nodded, "And if you want to, we can even visit to Jellal to see how he is doing…I mean he did left us looking like a dead person...But where would we find him?"

"Don't worry; he is most probably in Erza's room crying his eyes out." Ultear chuckled.

"Then we should go a cheer him up and see his crying face at the same time!" Meredy chirped.

Ultear smiled, thinking to herself that she was glad to have Meredy by her side.

* * *

Jellel awoke when he felt something grabbing his waist and something tickling his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a sea of red. He pushed himself away and saw a girl cuddling next to him.

He immediately jumped out of the bed, pushing the girl away from him. Someone in the room cleared their throat.

"Ne, Ultear…It seems that there was no need to visit him. Look he already found a partner." A familiar voice spoke.

He turned and saw Meredy and Ultear studying him and the sleeping girl.

"Yes…It would seem to be the case…And here I was worried that he might be depressed…" Ultear shook her head in fake disappointment, "I thought of him as a more faithful type."

"Wait…I have no idea what is going on! She was not here when I slept." Jellal tried to defend himself, even though he had no idea why he needed to defend himself. He was innocent!

Meredy sighed, "How could you forget sleeping with another girl? My respect for you has dropped…"

"Wait!" Jellal panicked and he grabbed the sleeping girl's collar and shook her, "Wake up! I need you to explain why you are doing here!"

"Mmmm…Sakana…" She mumbled as she started drooling.

"What did you do to her to make her so tired?!" Meredy gasped dramatically.

"Nothing! I did nothing! I swear!" He cried out. The girl's eyes fluttered open

She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she took a look around the room. She stared at the people surrounding her.

"Who are all of you?" She asked.

"Erm…I think that should be our question…" Meredy gave a weird laugh.

"I…I only remember waking up at a beach…I don't really remember much…" She replied after a while.

"Then do you remember your name?" Jellal asked gently.

"Azazel…" She said.

"That is an interesting name…" Ultear forced a smile and look to Jellal, "Jellal take care of her."

"What-"

"No arguing, Just do as I say, do you understand?" Ultear said shakily, "We got to go… now."

"Ultear what is-" Meredy was about to argue.

"NOW!" Ultear shouted as she ran out of the building.

"Ultear wait! What do you want me to do with her?!" Jellal called out, but there was no one there anymore.

* * *

"Ultear, what's wrong? Your face has gone pale." Meredy asked when they had travelled quite a distance away.

"It is impossible…" She whispered.  
"What is impossible?" Meredy asked.

"But if it is real…it means that they are alive…" Ultear looked at Meredy, "Meredy, do you remember this ancient spell…."

* * *

Romeo wondered when did his father become so weak? He literally allowed those monsters to wreak the place… If Natsu was there, he would have beaten up those monsters, those bastards, those cruel Twilight Ogre. If they were still there…Those monsters would never even be allowed to hurt anyone…If they were still here…

He started choking on his tears; three years…That was how long they were gone….they were never ever going to return. How could he just realise it now? They would never have let them wait for three years unless they were dead. Natsu is dead. Natsu was never ever going to come back to see his newly learn fire magic. He would never be able to go on a quest with Natsu…He was never going to see them anymore…

* * *

Jellal took care of the girl as she rolled around muttering about fishes. He sighed as he sat down beside in a chair.

"Jellal…" She mumbled suddenly.

He froze, he never once told her his name, how did she know it?

He started studying the girl, she looked kind of familiar yet he cannot recognise her. Did he meet her somewhere before?

He sighed and got up, needing some fresh air, he decided to take a walk outside. As he was walking he suddenly felt somebody was watching him. He continued to take a slow walk as he tried to sense the location of the person. He could literally smell the murderous intent all over the place. He pretended to let his guard down and heard the leaves rustled on his left side. He immediately blocks the blow, shocking his hooded assailant.

"Fuck you Jellal." The person cursed as she tried to kick him in the gut, but he was faster, dodging the blow and kicking the assailant in the face.

The hood fell back and Jellal gasped at the revelation at the person he had just hurt, "Millianna!"

He ran to her to check her wounds but she swatted his hand away, "You monster! You tricked Erza into thinking you are innocent but I know better! You who killed Simon with your own hands should never ever gain happiness! How dare you! It is because of you that Erza is gone!" She spat as she got up.

Jellal looked away guiltily, "Simon's death would always be on my hands…I know that no matter what I do, I could never erase the pain that I had cause in your life…I'm really sorry…"

"Fuck you! Don't pretend you are in pain! You have no rights to! Because of your sins, Erza is gone! You killed Erza! You Should DIE!" She cried as she drew out a dagger and ran towards him.

He could feel his heart being stabbed repeatedly by Millianna's words. He almost agreed with her, until something red ran in front of him, stopping Millianna's attack with a sword.

"What this?" She said bitterly, "You managed to trick another girl after Erza died."

"Azazel…how did you get the sword?" Jellal stared at her shocked.

"I don't know…It just appeared… I don't know why…I'm sorry, I really don't know. But I know one thing…you mustn't die…You cannot…A promise I don't know but I cannot allow you to die!" She cried out. Memories of his time with Erza flashed though his mind, strengthening his will to live.

"Milliana, I'm sorry...I know you wanted revenge…But I promised Erza that I'll live…I cannot die, at least not yet."

"Excuses!" She cried bitterly, "I'll kill you even if it is the last thing I do!"

"Then so be it. Find a guild and get stronger."

Millianna smiled darkly and used her dagger and cut off her long hair, "This is my oath, I'll kill you like how I cut off my hair."

And she left, leaving a bitter taste in Jellal.

* * *

Millianna felt bitter and angry as she walked away from the town of Magnolia. She touched her now shortened hair; she will one day cut down Jellal like what she had done to her hair. When she heard that Jellal was freed and was staying with Erza, she went crazy in anger, wondering what kind of magic did Jellal used to trick Erza. Then she heard rumours about him defeating Zeref demons, she got so worked up that she asked Sho and Wally to fight Jellal. But they told her that though they cannot forgive Jellal just yet but they respect Erza decisions and that she could accept Jellal, then maybe Jellal had become good, which sounded like total bullshit to her. She left them and trained by herself, she will show Erza his true colour and break whatever spells Jellal is using. Wally and Sho and travel all they want but she will protect Erza…but within weeks news of Fairytail reached her ears. She mourned for Erza death and her hatred for Jellal grew, it was all his fault…

She trained with the intent to kill him but as she saw today, it was not enough, he was still too powerful. She needed to get stronger, way stronger to even touch him.

She continued walking only to see a beautiful lady with long black hair and sharp brown eyes; a white ribbon was tied to her hair with the bows facing upwards. She was walking around with a picture in her hand, when the lady saw her she ran up to her.

"Nice to meet you. May I ask if you have seen this man?" She shows her the picture.

"Si…Simon…" Millianna stuttered when she saw the picture.

"You know him?" She beamed, hope written all over her face.

Millianna heart felt heavy as she internally cursed Jellal for hurting another person.

"I do…" She said sadly, "I'm sorry…But he is dead…"

The girl was taken aback, "How?...No…How can it be…Brother, Why? How? How did…how my brother die?"

Millianna felt her throat constrict with guilt and sadness, "He was brutally killed by a man named Jellal…"

* * *

Ever since Bisca found out about what had happened to Fairy Tail She started feeling frustrated and it slowly progress to feeling useless, If only she did not have Asuka...She would at least be able to help Fairy Tail a little. Protect her Alzack more…But here she was doing nothing but taking care of…

"Bisca!" Alzack called out to her softly.

Bisca turned to face him, "Alzack…" She whispered his name as she studied his handsome face. She slowly reached out to touch his face. He had lost weight from overworking. She leaned in to kiss him.

"B…B…Bisca…What…" He stuttered as his face turned red.

She buried her face at his nape.

"I'm so useless…If I don't have Asuka, then you would not need to suffer so much…"

Alzack pulled her away, "What are you talking about?!"

"Look at you, you been working non-stop since you found about the debt, and I am here looking after a baby!" She cried out.

Alzack gaze softened, "Bisca, my dear beloved Bisca, I have never once thought that you are useless. Asuka and you are gifts that I will treasure with my life."

He hugged her tightly, "When I heard that Master, Natsu and the rest were gone…I was so thankful, so thankful that you were by my side, so relieve that I did not lose you. I felt so relieved that it made me feel guilty that I was that relief. Bisca, for you I'll do anything."

She blushed as she hugged him back, "You idiot…"

Alzack kissed her neck, "If you really want to know, Macao has been nagging me to take Asuka from you so he can show her off to Bob."

"You know, that day…when you propose to me…I was going to propose to you" Bisca confessed, "What made you propose?"

Alzack looked away guiltily, "Jellal…When I saw him losing Erza…I knew I cannot afford to lose you...I just got to…You know…" He hung his head low, "I didn't really want you to know that I propose to with that kind of thought…"

Bisca smiled, "Don't worry; I had the exact same thought when I decided that I must marry you."

* * *

Romeo walked past a clothing shop and saw a set of clothes that reminded him of Natsu. He went toward the shop and bought the clothes without any second thought. When he reached home, he went straight to his room and stared at the clothes he had bought. Natsu may be gone, but Fairy Tail was not. He is going to become stronger and make Fairy Tail strong again.

* * *

Jellal had a hard time locating the guild. He did not know when but during his time when he was doing quest, they had moved somewhere. He was a little angry that the people had so quickly switched to another guild. They had simply kicked Fairy Tail to one side. That was kind of irritating.

He turned to look at the girl that kept following him after the Millianna incident, shocked to see her face seething with pure anger.

"We will show them what Fairy Tail is made of." She declared angrily.

"How do you know about Fairy Tail?" He asked.

She stared at him blankly, "I don't know, but I feel that Fairy Tail is a nice place."

He pushed the door of the guild open. Everyone looked at him in shocked, as if they are wondering if he is alive or a spirit.

"Hi…" He greeted, uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"You are alive…" Macao said in wonderment, "Did you complete it?"

"I did. I'm here to pass the money to you."

Macao smiled, "Thank the heavens, we can finally pay off some of our debts!"

"Debts?" Jellal asked curiously.

"We borrowed some money…and we don't have the money to pay them back…" Wakaba explained.

"Was Nab's injury an accident?" Jellal asked solemnly.

Macao nodded, "Yea...Just an accident..."

"I see…Is the money enough to repay?" Jellal said knowingly

"Not quite…We just need a little more…" Macao said as he ran though his hand through his hair, "About 30 million more…"

"Okay, I'll go and do a jo-" He fell silent when he saw the emptiness of the request board.

"We got last in a Grand Magic Games, it was a humiliating defeat…We could not even pass the preliminary round…" Macao said, "And with that the request board got emptier and emptier."

Azazel walked straight to Macao, and showed her left arm.

"Please let me join this guild." She said seriously.

"Missy, this guild is rank last, do you know?" Wakaba asked.

She stared at them straight in the eye, showing them how serious she was in joining, that the two men felt chills down their back. They felt like the missing members of Fairy Tail had suddenly returned to them but shook that feeling off.

"Okay…I'll let you join." Macao said as he took out the Fairytail Stamp.

As he stamped her upper left arm, he had flashes of a blond hair girl praying. He shook his head to clear the flashes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Wakaba grinned, "Well what is left of it."

Jellal was already leaving the guild with a quest in his hands.

"Jellal wait! Azazel is coming with you!" She called out as she ran after him.

Macao and Wakaba stared at each other.

"Did you see her hair? It is like Erza's" Wakaba commented, "Her eyes is like Lucy, yet at some time it is like Natsu…I don't what is going on…But that girl…"

"Yeah but it is just a coincidence right? She, having some features that remind us of them…" Macao said.

"Yeah…Should be…"


End file.
